Pale Blue Marble
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Mata itu hanya boleh melihatnya, bukan yang lain. Tapi Jimin tak begitu, benitoitnya tertuju bukan pada Yoongi seorang. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jimin x Yoongi. M for torture contents.


**Pale Blue Marble (** **青白いビー玉** **)**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **Warning for torture contents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menggerakkan tabung kaca kecil yang ku pegang dengan ibu jari dan telunjukku. Seperti gerakan mengocok tapi bukan juga. Aku hanya ingin melihat air di dalamnya jadi bergelembung karena guncangan. Juga sebuah kelereng yang ikut bergerak kesana-kemari.

Ku tatap kelereng itu ketika tanganku berhenti memainkan tabungnya.

Aku tak pernah bosan padanya, benda paling berharga yang ku miliki.

.

.

.

 _Pale Blue Marble_

.

.

.

Aku hanya tak mengerti mengapa kami dipertemukan di suatu hari yang dihujam badai salju. Betapa titik-titik itu jatuh tak sabaran, menggunung di atas tanah dan membuat segalanya menjadi putih dan dingin. Dingin. Aku merapatkan mantel dan syal tebalku untuk mengusir kebekuan yang bisa saja membunuh. Kala itu aku mengutuk apapun yang bisa ku kutuk, entah itu langit, salju, atau juga waktu yang tak mengijinkanku untuk pulang.

Aku si penakut yang tak berani menerjang badai. Pernah suatu kali aku mencoba sombong dengan menantang, tapi yang ku dapat adalah seminggu penuh di ranjang. Demam tinggi. Sakit. Menderita. Aku tak suka itu. Karena aku tinggal sendirian dan aku tak becus merawat diriku yang kepayahan.

Saat itu dia datang memecah hening lorong dan deru badai. Dia menengadah pada ujung kanopi. Pada langit lebih tepatnya. Sejenak dia mengabaikan aku yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi tak begitu ketika akhirnya dia sadar bahwa di tempat itu tak hanya ada dia sendiri, tapi juga aku. Dia menoleh, lantas mengulas senyum tipis yang kaku karena dingin.

Aku menangkap sebentuk wajah rupawan dengan rambut pirangnya yang ikal berantakan. Hidung dan sisian daun telinganya memerah. Dia menarik dengan caranya menatapku. Tentang dua bentuk asimetris bernama kelopak itu. Tapi yang lebih menarik sejujurnya adalah matanya. Warna matanya. Warna biru pucat yang terang. Warna yang serupa dengan batu benitoit dari California.

Seperti kelereng yang mungkin bila mendung tak mengurung, sinar matahari akan menembus beningnya hingga berkilau.

Dia menatapku, tersenyum, lalu matanya kembali pada jalanan yang licin di depan kami. Koneksi antara aku dan dia hanya begitu saja. Karena setelah itu dia hanya fokus pada layar ponselnya, sesekali menempelkannya ke telinga dan membuang napasnya pelit. Aku tahu hidungnya tersumbat karena berkali-kali ku dengar suara _snif-snif_ yang lucu darinya.

Dia menunggu. Aku menunggu. Kami sama-sama menunggu. Di satu kesempatan ku curi pandang padanya. Tanpa menengadah atau menaikkan dagu. Hanya membuat mataku sedikit melihat ke atas untuk menangkap warna biru pucat yang aneh itu.

Ya, dia aneh dengan benitoit yang tertanam di matanya. Aku tertawan.

"Astaga, pak Jung! Kenapa kau lama sekali!" teriakannya menggema, tertuju langsung pada seorang pria kurus yang keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan mewah. Yang berjalan cepat tapi takut-takut itu menghampirinya kemudian. Payung hitam itu tertumpuk salju di atasnya. Dia mengangkat bahunya tinggi-tinggi. Kedinginan.

"Macet, ada mobil yang tergelincir dan menutupi sebagian jalur. Badainya parah sekali."

"Aku sudah sangat kedinginan di sini."

"Maaf, ayo, tuan muda."

Lalu dia pergi dengan pria itu, berjalan terburu di bawah satu payung yang lebar.

Meninggalkan aku yang kembali berdiri sendirian.

Aku memandang punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, lalu menghilang di balik pintu mobil yang dia tutup.

 _Ah, duhai pemilik benitoit yang memikat, pertemuan kita adalah satu halaman yang terlipat dalam sebuah buku. Nyaris tak penting, ketika lipatan itu diluruskan, ya sudah saja._

.

.

.

 _Pale Blue Marble_

.

.

.

Lembar buku yang terlipat, walau sudah diluruskan kembali pun tetap saja meninggalkan bekas. Ini yang terjadi padaku kemudian. Di lain hari, yang ku lakukan adalah mencari benitoitnya dari hiruk-pikuk kampus yang hidup. Aku tahu bahwa dunia ini sempit, sekali kami bertemu, pasti ada kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi. Maka setiap aku berjalan melewati bangunan-bangunan di kompleks yang tak pernah sepi itu, aku selalu berharap kalau kelerengnya dapat ku temukan.

"Hei."

Sepatu bootsnya mengusak salju dengan kasar. Dia berdiri di depanku. Memergoki aku yang memang mencarinya.

"Rasanya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Kami saling bertatap. Lagi, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan sorot dari sepasang benitoit itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Aku diam sejenak untuk memrogram suaraku agar lebih tenang. Dadaku tak mau berkompromi dengan pikat kelereng itu.

"Min Yoongi."

"Oh, nama yang bagus. Aku Park Jimin."

Dia tersenyum dan kelerengnya tenggelam dalam segarisan tipis itu.

"Sepertinya aku sering melihatmu di sini. Tapi kau tak nampak seperti mahasiswa seni." matanya mengarah pada pakaian yang ku kenakan. Seleraku kolot. Sementara dia terlihat gaya dengan _blue jeans_ dan _sweat-shirt_ hitamnya. Juga syal tebal yang menutupi dagunya itu.

"Aku..."

"Kau dari jurusan apa?"

"Manajemen bisnis." jawabku sebisanya. Aku tak kuasa menatap kelereng itu lama-lama. Jadi ku buang pandangku pada tumpukan salju di rerumputan taman.

"Tetangga." dia terkekeh sembari menunjuk sebuah gedung di dekat kami. Gedung tempatku berkuliah.

Aku mengelim senyum tipis. Aku tak cukup berani untuk menatapnya terus-menerus. Jadi aku menunduk saja.

"Kau punya teman di jurusan seni? Sedang menunggunya ya?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, jujur tak bisa, bohong pun bingung ku cari alasan. Tapi aku lebih memilih yang kedua akhirnya. Ku gumamkan _hu-um_ dengan anggukan kecil.

Hari berganti hari, menjadi seminggu, dua minggu.

Aku terus datang ke tempat itu dan sengaja menampakkan diri setiap ku lihat dirinya di sana. Membuat skenario seolah aku kesepian dan butuh teman bicara. Aku sering menahannya agar tak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk hanya untuk kunikmati benitoitnya lebih lama. Tapi dia memang pria yang menyenangkan, bicaranya macam-macam.

Ingin ku katakan bahwa aku selalu resah dan makin merindu kian harinya. Karena benitoitnya itu. Gelisahlah aku bila tak ku utarakan ini pada dirinya. Maka suatu hari, aku datang padanya dengan kemantapan hati.

"Ada apa, Min Yoongi?"

Ku kepalkan tanganku yang dingin.

"Park Jimin, aku menyukaimu."

Aku menantang kelerengnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

.

.

.

 _Pale Blue Marble_

.

.

.

Kami mulai menjalin hubungan. Dia sering datang ke apartemenku, bertandang untuk berleha di sofaku dan menekan-nekan tombol rimot tivi. Dia selalu datang tapi tak pernah menginap. Aku tak tahu alasannya apa. Setiap selesai makan malam dia pulang ke tempatnya. Meninggalkan sekecup bibir dan pelukannya padaku.

Mungkin sekitar satu bulan berjalan, dan aku menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dari dirinya.

Benitoit itu.

Dia tak pernah menatapku kecuali ketika aku yang menatapnya duluan. Seperti ikan yang tak akan pernah muncul ke permukaan kalau tak menemukan kail pancingan. Kelerengnya dia pinjamkan kalau aku minta. Kami memang saling bersitatap tiap bicara, atau tiap dia memelukku sehabis berciuman. Tapi itu hanya jika aku meminta. Hanya jika mataku naik menatapnya.

Lantas ku pikir apa mataku seburuk itu? Apa arang yang ku punya benar-benar tak menarik baginya?

Tiap berkaca, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa mataku benar-benar hitam legam seperti jelaga. Seperti sayap burung gagak. Mengerikan. Pantas Jimin tak mau menatapku. Aku mengerikan.

Suatu hari aku hendak pulang ke rumah setelah kuliahku selesai jam enam sore. Aku sengaja datang ke jurusan seni rupa untuk menemui Jimin. Melihat benitoitnya adalah candu bagiku. Aku akan gelisah bila sehari tak jumpa dengan kelereng biru pucat itu. Namanya rindu mungkin.

Dari kejauhan ku lihat dia sedang berdiri. Seolah menunggu. Ku pikir dia tahu aku akan datang. Lantas aku menurunkan syalku hanya supaya Jimin tahu akulah yang datang padanya. Aku membuang napas dan mengukir senyum.

Hanya, benitoit itu tak melihatku. Dia berbalik ketika ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Matanya tertuju pada seorang lelaki berambut cokelat yang berjalan padanya dengan tergesa.

" _Bunny!"_

Dia menangkap lelaki itu dalam pelukannya. Mereka berbagi kecup. Setelah saling melepaskan diri, ku lihat tatapan itu.

Tatapan dari kelereng biru pucat yang punya sirat puja. Puja pada mata cokelat lawan bicaranya.

Dia bahkan terus menatap mata cokelat itu meski orang di depannya tak menjatuhkan pandang padanya.

Diamnya berkelim puja. Dia menatap mata cokelat itu.

Menatapnya...

"Ah."

Aku merasa dadaku sesak. Jadi aku mundur, berbalik, dan pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan jejak sepatu yang tak lama tertimbun salju lagi.

Itu satu.

Esok dan esoknya lagi aku dengan sengaja membuntutinya diam-diam. Dia ku dapati sering bersama lelaki bermata cokelat itu. Membagi kopi panasnya yang dia beli, menyapu anak rambut si cokelat yang terbubuh salju, juga menggandeng tangannya yang kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel. Dia terus menatapnya, seolah tak jemu. Seolah dunianya memang hanya ada pada kelereng cokelat itu.

Aku cemburu.

Cinta yang ku semai di matanya takkan berkembang kalau begini.

Lalu apa gunanya dia mendatangiku? Apa gunanya dia memelukku dari belakang tiap aku menyeduh teh hangat untuknya? Apa gunanya kami berciuman? Apa gunanya dia mengamini doaku yang ingin memilikinya?

Aku pernah menangis parah karena hal ini. Semalaman duduk di lantai dapur hanya untuk berkeluh kesah dengan diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

 _Pale Blue Marble_

.

.

.

Dia datang malam itu. Aku yang sedang menyeduh kopi dipeluknya dari belakang. Dia mengendusi leherku yang terbalut kerah _sweater._ Aku berbalik padanya dan dia memberiku seulas senyum. Juga setatap mata yang kantungnya sedikit sembab mengembang karena dingin.

Dia tak mengatakan apapun.

Apapun termasuk pembelaan jika saja aku berkata jujur tentang apa yang aku lihat selama ini. Tentang dia dan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang dipanggilnya _bunny._

Dia bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, seolah aku adalah si inosen yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Boleh kopi ini ku minum?"

Dia mengangkat cangkirku. Aku melihat kelereng benitoitnya memantulkan hitam kopi.

 _Praang!_ Tanganku bergerak untuk menepis, menyingkirkan cangkir itu darinya. Cangkir yang terlempar itu menghambur di lantai, air kopi yang panas menggenang. Dia terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk-uhuk! _Geez,_ apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya padaku. Matanya menatap nyalang sarat amarah. Dia juga mendorong bahuku dengan kasar hingga tubuhku hilang keseimbangan. Pinggangku mencium tepian konter.

Aku mendengus. Lalu ku tatap matanya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh marah padamu?" bisikku. Benitoit itu menghakimiku dengan tajamnya. "Apa aku tidak boleh kecewa?"

Alisnya semakin menyatu dalam kerutan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak pernah benar-benar melihatku Park Jimin..." akhirnya ku katakan apa yang selama ini ku pendam. Rasanya sakit ketika bibirku berucap. Sama saja aku menyakiti diriku sendiri dengan mengakui hal itu di depannya. Tapi dia perlu tahu. "Di matamu hanya ada lelaki itu."

Dia terdiam.

"Kau pikir aku senaif itu? Kau datang ke sini, memelukku, menciumku, tapi matamu tak melihatku."

Benitoit itu terbungkus kelopak asimetrisnya yang memicing. Dia mendengarkan aku. Dia melihatku tapi tidak dengan sirat yang ku harap dari kelereng itu. Dia marah. Oh, atau mungkin malu? Karena aku telah mengungkapkan kebenaran.

"Hanya aku yang boleh kau lihat, Jimin... matamu hanya boleh melihatku..." aku maju. "Bukan si _bunny_ itu..."

Dia mundur. Diam menunduk dalam. Wajahnya terlipat. Tak kusangka saja dia akan berbalik untuk meraih sebilah pisau di belakangnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam. Benitoit itu menatapku dengan pucat birunya. Kami tertaut dalam satu lini antara mata dengan mata.

Aku terbelalak.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pisau itu?" cicitku.

"Kau tak ingin aku melihat yang lain bukan?" pisau itu teracung. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku. "Bagaimana supaya ku butakan saja mata ini supaya kau puas?"

"Aaak!"

 _Crash!_ Aku menjerit histeris ketika tepi pisau itu dia gunakan untuk menggores bola matanya sendiri. Suara decit becek yang mengerikan itu ku dengar dengan jelas di telinga, sedang mataku terbuka saat sebelah kelopak yang tertutup rapat itu berhujan darah.

"Kau puas?" lirihnya. Satu benitoit kirinya bersisa. Kelereng itu mengintip lewat kelopak yang memberat. Aku menutup mulutku menahan getar. "Oh, belum tentunya."

"Hentikan!"

Ku cengkram tangan yang hendak menggores sebelah matanya yang lain itu. Kami saling tarik menarik. Tanganku ikut-ikutan kotor ketika kepalanya bergerak mengikuti tangannya yang memukul pipiku keras. Aku menyambar garpu dari wadah alat makan di belakang punggungku dan membalasnya dengan goresan di rahang. Sudut bibirnya berdarah, begitu pun kulit wajahnya yang terkelupas.

 _Bruk!_ Saat itu juga aku mendorongnya dan dia jatuh ke lantai. Kepalanya terbentur, pun dengan punggungnya. Pisau yang dia genggam terlepas, sekali memantul dan berbunyi nyaring. Aku duduk di perutnya dan mencekik leher itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Park Jimin?! Siapa yang memintamu merusak mata itu?! Siapa?!" marahku.

Ya, aku marah karena kelereng kesayanganku telah dia rusak.

"Nghkk—"

"Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku seorang, Pak Jimin! Aku tak memintamu merusak matamu!"

Makin kuat ku cekik leher itu, ku angkat hingga kepalanya terantuk-antuk ke lantai. Rambut ikal pirangnya patuh pada gravitasi. Darah yang mengalir dari kelopak itu pun ikut masuk ke telinganya. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram pergelanganku. Tapi aku tak juga berhenti.

Aku benar-benar marah kala itu. Aku kalap.

Aku tak rela kehilangan satu benitoit berharga itu.

Aku tak rela.

"Kenapa kau tak mengerti?! Kenapa?!"

Dengan tangan yang masih mencekik lehernya, aku membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke lantai. Cengkraman tangannya padaku melemah dan aku menarik satu tanganku untuk menamparnya.

Ku ambil pisau yang tergeletak di lantai itu.

"Kau jahat! Kau jahat! Kau jahat!"

Ku lepaskan lehernya untuk mendorong kepalanya ke samping, lalu ku sayat kulit yang membiru bekas cekikan tanganku. Satu kali sayat yang dalam dan lebar. Darah membuncah dari celah itu seketika.

Aku dengar suara dari kerongkongannya yang tandus sesaat sebelum satu tangan di pergelanganku jatuh. Kelopak yang terbuka itu tak menutup juga. Terbuka saja, membiarkan benitoit di dalamnya terlihat olehku.

"Jimin?"

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka tapi dia tak menjawab panggilanku.

"Jimin?"

Aku menggunakan tanganku untuk menarik dagunya agar wajah itu lurus menghadapku. Dia memperlihatkan ekspresi yang kosong. Hanya benitoit biru pucatnya yang masih sama.

"Jimin, hei?"

Dia masih tak bergeming meski kugoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. Aku mencoba membuka kelopak mata kanannya. Namun terlalu lengket. Bahkan helai-helai bulu matanya sudah menyatu dengan kulit dan darahnya. Lalu kubuka lebar kelopak mata kirinya. Bola itu masih bersih. Hanya tak bergerak. Tapi...

Aku mendapatkan tatapannya bukan? Kala bola itu lurus membalasku dengan jujur. Nampak inosen dan murni.

Aku membungkuk lebih rendah untuk melihat apa yang tersembunyi dalam kelereng bening itu. Dari jauh selalu seperti kaca yang menampung air laut, tapi dari dekat justru lebih indah. Lebih jernih dan berkilau terang.

Lagi-lagi aku mengagumi kelereng biru pucat itu. Ah, aku jatuh cinta lagi.

Hanya saja, sayang sebelah kelereng kesayanganku telah benar-benar rusak. Aku hanya memiliki satu ini saja. Oh, belum, aku belum memilikinya jika kelereng itu masih tertanam di sana. Itu masih jadi milik Jimin, bukan milikku.

Tapi karena aku sangat ingin memilikinya, ku pikir aku tinggal mengambilnya saja dari lelaki itu.

Aku mendongak. Di sekelilingku banyak peralatan memasak, sendok garpu dan juga pisau. Beberapa tergeletak di lantai karena pertengkaran kami. Aku melihat sebuah garpu yang ujungnya basah. Tadi ku pakai itu, dan ku pikir aku akan memakainya lagi.

"Oh, baiklah..."

Kali ini garpu itu berguna untuk merobek kelopak matanya. Ciprat darahnya mengenai kabinet. Aku sedikit menggunakan tenaga untuk menancapkan ujung-ujung garpuku di tepian kelopak yang telah terbuka lebar itu. Aku ingin mencongkel matanya, tapi sulit. Akhirnya aku meninggalkan alat makan dari besi itu dan menggunakan tanganku sendiri untuk mencapai bagian dalam di balik celah itu. Dua jari di ekor mata, dan satu di dekat pangkal hidung. Aku menggunakan tiga jariku untuk mencabut kelereng biru pucat yang tertanam di sana. Aku menariknya dengan hentakan-hentakan, sampai akhirnya ku dapatkan apa yang aku inginkan.

Ku cabut kelereng itu beserta benang-benang besar dan kecil yang mengikutinya.

 _Clak, clak._ Darahnya menetes.

Aku sedikit tertegun karena aku benar-benar telah berhasil mencabutnya. Ku tatap kelereng yang ku pegang. Permukaannya tertutupi darah seluruhnya. Aku tak bisa melihat warna biru pucat yang ku sukai.

"Uuh..."

Ku gunakan ujung sweaterku untuk menggosoknya supaya cairan amis itu tak lagi melekat di sana. Tapi tetap saja, kelereng kesayanganku itu tak juga bersih. Lantas aku pun melirik wastafel, dan aku bangkit dari dudukku.

Aku memutar kran. Ku usap kelereng itu dengan ibu jariku, membiarkan darahnya mengalir bersama air, membuat putih licin itu kembali. Ku tekan sedikit urat-urat yang seperti benang besar yang kenyal dan berwarna merah muda itu supaya darah yang menggenang di sela-selanya dapat terkikis juga.

Lubang wastafelku merah sesaat, sebelum air yang terus turun dari kran itu menggantikannya jadi warna bening.

"Hahh..."

Aku menghempaskan bahuku seraya mendengus. Ku pikir benda yang kugenggam itu tak bagus bila memiliki ekor. Sudah begitu bentuknya tak jelas pula. Akhirnya dengan sebelah tanganku yang bebas, aku memungut pisau di lantai dan menaruh kelereng itu di permukaan konter, tak jauh dari tepi wastafel.

 _Dak!_ Ku potong kaitan merah muda itu dari pangkalnya. Ku buang ke tong sampah di bawah wastafel. Lalu aku kembali mencuci kelereng itu lagi. Dengan ujung kuku jariku, ku cabut sisa-sisa syarafnya yang masih menempel. Dan kelereng benitoit itu benar-benar bersih sempurna.

Aku mengangkatnya sampai sejajar dengan mataku sendiri. Ku tatap warna biru pucatnya yang indah.

"Hihi..." aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersipu karena mata itu menatapku lagi. Lurus dan jelas. Aku tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _Pale Blue Marble_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 _Yak, lagi kena sindrom mager di bulan puasa. Maunya molor terus seharian. Nulis juga nyampah mulu ahahah._

 _Terimakasih buat kak Glowrie. Idenya tentang mata Jimin yang dimasukin tabung bener-bener bikin gemay. Aheheheh. Lagi libur dan pengen nyoba nulis yang rada-rada psycho. Maapkeun kalau masih culun. Nggak berpengalaman, seriusan ahahah. Suka baca cerita yang begitu tapi nulisnya susyah._


End file.
